mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Спринкл Медлей/Галерея/Сезоны 5-6
Пятый сезон Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Sunshower overseeing the cloud transportation S5E5.png Ponies transporting clouds with Cloudsdale in background S5E5.png Ponies pop out of the snow S5E5.png Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Sunshower Raindrops and Sprinkle Medley shocked S5E7.png The Smooze slithers across the floor S5E7.png Lyra and Sprinkle Medley run away from the Smooze S5E7.png Cutie Mark Crusaders enter the Gala S5E7.png Discord feeds the Smooze a diamond S5E7.png The Smooze glows and slightly grows S5E7.png Rarity bursts into the ballroom S5E7.png Rarity breathless and covered in slime S5E7.png Rarity -that creature took my jewels!- S5E7.png Twilight -I told you to keep your friend under control- S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord hovers over the pool of slime S5E7.png Discord -I've known Smoozeface for ages- S5E7.png Discord dancing in midair S5E7.png Giant Smooze approaches other Gala ponies S5E7.png Discord returns Smooze to normal size S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Discord -I may actually grow to like this- S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Кусочек жизни Ponies outside Carousel Boutique S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png DJ station speeds toward other ponies S5E9.png Ponies get out of the DJ station's way S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Ponies gather around Princess Luna S5E13.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Ponies frightened by the Tantabus S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Alicorn Big McIntosh flies past the crowd S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Рарити идёт по следу! Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Rainbow -This is the best thing ever!- S5E15.png В поисках утраченного знака Sprinkle Medley puts up a new flag pole S5E18.png А что с Дискордом? Twilight and Spike walking around town S5E22.png Гвоздь программы Applejack checking clipboard S5E24.png Ponies shocked about Applejack's question S5E24.png Other ponies surprised at Applejack referring to Coloratura as Rara S5E24.png AJ --that big name was too fancy for her-- S5E24.png Applejack --so I shortened Coloratura-- S5E24.png Applejack --...to Rara!-- S5E24.png Transition to flashback S5E24.png Applejack --Just you wait, Pinkie-- S5E24.png AJ --Once Rara gets here-- S5E24.png Twilight playing magic recording of Svengallop S5E24.png Countess Coloratura --that's how you've been managing things--- S5E24.png Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png Rara singing --I had believed what I was sold-- S5E24.png Unicorns light their horns as Rara sings S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara singing --right before my eyes-- S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara sings --just like the magic inside of you-- S5E24.png Rara singing --just like the magic inside of...-- S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura --I had forgotten who I really was-- S5E24.png Coloratura --an old friend reminded me-- S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 The wooded camp S5E26.png Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Шестой сезон Знаки отличия Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Twilight goes looking for Starlight Glimmer S6E6.png Twilight asking around about Starlight S6E6.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Spectators cheer for passing racers S6E14.png Derby foals racing around the bend S6E14.png Виноваты знаки отличия Cutie Mark Crusaders walking through Ponyville S6E19.png Tender Taps dancing for a small audience S6E19.png Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png За всем не угонишься Pegasi move storm clouds to the Castle of Friendship S6E21.png Где скрывается ложь Applejack and Granny Smith in a surgery theater S6E23.png Full view of Ponyville Hospital surgery theater S6E23.png Высший пилотаж Net-carrying Pegasi catch Sky Stinger S6E24.png |index}} en:Sprinkle Medley/Gallery/Seasons 5-6